Gosan family
Gosan family (고산 가문, Gosan gamun / ゴサン家門, Gosan kamon → コサン家門, Kosan kamon) is the characters (organization) of Denma. This is a noble family of the 8th universe. It's also known as the 고산 가, Gosan ga / ゴサン家, Gosan ka → コサン家, Kosan ka. Summary In God's Lover (78), About a decade ago, when the agent of here gave the nanny of Hyponne family books about the laws and rules of their business. And the agent of here says the duke of Gosan is pleased to see that the kids turned into great men with nanny's dedication, and he wants her to stay with the Hyponne family as long as she can. Then the agent of here says the nanny will just be becoming one of the family's business agents, and she just need to does what they tell her to does, and these'll help her understanding what her are doing, so she should be able to find out what their business is about as her read them through. As the brothers of the family grew up, the duke of Gosan took over the family management and maid robots replaced her nanny duties. Characters *Duke of Gosan *President of Pax Industries He first appeared in the God's Lover (55). He last appeared in the 15. A.E. (3-2). He's the president of Pax Industries. His beard is white. He smokes cigarette. Yahwah reports to him that God is talking about Mating. Yahwah says he's assuming that the leakage of the Neuro-scanning technology led to the abuse, and this was years ago, so he thought it's time for him to step up, and they should pressure the U.C.S. to disband the Quanx forces at the planet Carlburn, because they putting an exception as such allowed these nobodies to hide and do these experiments. He says these useless Quanxs are always making trouble in the universe. Then Yahwah makes a strange look. He says he was talking about Quanxs that are outside themselves. After the call was over, Yahwah contacted Cell and tells her that, the distinguish humans from other creatures is that humans are ungrateful so they're a worthless species. Here're the fan arts. 2014 - Source (Spoiler), 2014 - Source (Spoiler), November 7, 2015 - Source, 2015 - Source *Agent of duke of Gosan: He first appeared in the Chapter 1 God's Lover (78). He last appeared in the Chapter 2 a catnap (152)(Korean). About a decade ago, he gave the nanny of Hyponne family books about the laws and rules of their business, and he says the duke of Gosan wants her to stay with the Hyponne family as long as she can, so she just need to does what they tell her to does. Trivia *According to the Volume 7 introduction, it says these and 백경대 (Baekgyeongdae) revealed its appearance. And according to the Volume 8 introduction, it says the collision between the 8th universe best noble family, these and the second noble family, El family, makes the people's eyes off. *According to the character description of Agnes of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, it says she make the alliance with these at 2 generations. Volume 7 Volume 8 *In Volume 7 and Volume 8, these symbols are appeared. Category:Characters Category:Organizations